


Cutting Flowers

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: A really really short story about Virgil cutting himself and all that jazz lol
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 17





	Cutting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Self Harm, Self Harm Mention, Children Sides, Blood Mention, Shit Writing, Not my idea
> 
> -Quick Notice: Patton doesn't understand that cutting yourself is a bad thing because everybody in this is eight-

"Why are you cutting those flowers..?" Patton inquired as Virgil clipped the stems of some violets using a box cutter

"Because they're beautiful" He smiles gently, placing the violets in his hand.

"But I thought you said you cut yourself because you're ugly" Patton said quietly and curiously.

Virgil froze and stared at the ground for a moment before meeting their eyes "That's.." he hesitated "Different"

Virgil huffed as he stood, having been sitting and cutting the flowers for too long. "How?" Patton inquires

Virgil shrugged "It just is" and turned, clutching the flowers tightly in his hand and the top of the box cutter in his other

"That's not a straight answer" Patton responded

Virgil took in a sharp inhale, the box cutter opening and he turned and gave a gentle smile to Patton "It just is", he opened the front door and went to his room, leaving a blood trail behind him

-=-Six years later-=-

Roman hummed as he was on his way to his boyfriends room, seeing the bloodstain that had been there for six years.

Getting distracted the princely teenager followed the trail, discovering it led to Virgil's room.

He knocked on the door receiving a slightly panicked voice from the other side "One moment!" And a lot of shuffling.

Roman shrugged it off and opened the door anyways, finding his boyfriend running into his private restroom and his dresser messily shoved into the corner, followed the trail of blood to the corner and moved he dresser.

The carpet was soaked in it, in old and new stains of blood. He gasped quietly and stumbled back. He shoved open the bathroom door to see his boyfriend frantically wrapping bandages around his arms "Virgil?!" He shouted angrily and worriedly.

His boyfriend cowered, moving into the corner opposite his lover.

Inspired by hikariqueenart's TikTok


End file.
